Battle of the Machine Robos
'''Battle of the Machine Robos '''is a film. Summary The Dazzlings return and start causing trouble. They corrupt Thomas' friends and drain Thomas' memories. And to make matters worse, three Machine Robos arrive and aid the sirens in their conquest. Can they be stopped before it's too late? Plot The Dazzlings Meet Airachnid The Dazzlings wander through a forest and find a dark Cybertronian shape hiding in the trees. Sonata tells Aria and Adagio that someone is watching them. The Cybertronian shape jumps down from the tree and reveals that it's a Cybertronian spider named Airachnid. She introduces herself and asks them on the whereabouts of the Train-Prime, OpThomas Prime and the founder of Crash's adventure team, a Keyblade welding cyborg named Ryan F-Freeman. Aria explains that they're a few miles away. Airachnid makes a deal with the Sirens, promising to give them their powers back if they help her capture them and her arch nemesis, the Autobot Arcee. Adagio and her sisters agree. Thomas' Train-Prime Training/Airachnid discovers Discord's corruption powers The next morning, Thomas is at the Autobot base, learning the capabilities of a Train-Prime. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle tells the story of the Dazzlings to Discord and the Mini-Cons, Jetstorm, Slipstream and Fixit. Ryan and Matau asks Discord how he got his corruption powers. Discord says that he got his corruption powers from a spell that Star Swirl the Bearded once performed. Matau then asks what spell did Star Swirl used. Discord explains that Star Swirl used a hypnosis corruption spell. Matau became so excited, he runs to tell Crash and the others. But little does he know that Airachnid and the Sirens have overheard them. Airachnid leads the Sirens to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters to find the spell. Adagio finds a book of spells that Star Swirl used. Airachnid flicks through the pages and finds the spell. Then she found the hypnosis corruption spell. She performs the spell and gets Discord's corruption powers. The Return of Chaos/James' corruption Meanwhile, James is puffing over to Ponyville to see Rarity. Until the whole Island of Sodor starts turning upside down. Airachnid suddenly appears. James asks Airachnid what is she doing. Airachnid then works her new powers on James, saying that no other engine could withstand or have his kind of style. Then the magic starts to corrupt James. Brian the Crocodile and Predaking saw what happened from behind a rock and flies to tell Thomas and the others. Thomas rushes to find James. The tank engine soon finds him in a siding. But James looks different. Ryan noticed James has a new paint job on him. James is nearly grey in colour. Suddenly, James then starts shooting at the pair. Ryan used his magic to protect him and Thomas. James says they shouldn't have come and that they'll try to overpower his style and beauty. Thomas asks James who told him. James explains that Airachnid told him so. Thomas and Ryan set about finding Airachnid. Bumblebee suggests taking Strongarm and Sideswipe to search around. Thomas leads the two Autobots and Ryan to where he thinks Airachnid might be. They split up, only for Sideswipe to get caught off-guard by a big black spider-like shape. Strongarm attacks the shape, only to discover that it has already made off with Sideswipe. Ryan figured that Airachnid had attacked Sideswipe. Thomas ran to find Airachnid. Ryan and Strongarm set off to find Sideswipe. Infiltrating Airachnid's lair/Rescuing Sideswipe The trio find Airachnid's lair, a centuries old Transformer Battleship. They wander inside and find Airachnid, the Sirens and Sideswipe. Sideswipe asks Airachnid why did she take him. Airachnid explains that she was planning to capture Arcee but explains how lucky she was to catch him instead. Sideswipe then asks why those 3 girls are with Airachnid. Adagio says that Airachnid promised to give them their powers back if they helped her capture Thomas, Ryan and Arcee. Sonata tells Sideswipe that Airachnid had learned to use magic when she learned the hypnosis corruption spell. Aria vocalizes and Airachnid tells her to be quiet. Sideswipe asks why did Airachnid corrupt James. Airachnid explains to Sideswipe that she was trying out her new powers and used James as a test subject. Airachnid then says that, Henry, Toby, Edward and Gordon are her next targets. Aria then adds Twilight's friends. Airachnid explains to Aria that the Trainbots are her only targets. While she and Aria fight over who should make the decisions, Strongarm, Ryan and Thomas sneak in and free Sideswipe. They then sneak out without the Dazzlings or Airachnid noticing. The Plan to stop Airachnid/Henry's corruption Back at the Autobot base, the gang set about stopping Airachnid. Discord says that the only way to reverse the corruption spell is to use the Matrix of Friendship. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon and Toby head to Airachnid's lair to face her. They split up, only for Airachnid to appear and corrupt Henry. Henry then starts acting mean towards his friends and Fluttershy after this. Crash Bandicoot noticed Fluttershy crying and comes to comfort her. Gordon takes Edward and Toby to confront Airachnid. Battling Airachnid/Gordon's corruption The trio find Airachnid in a clearing and start fighting her. Crash, Ryan and Matau arrived on the scene. Gordon is corrupted in the ensuing fight. Airachnid told Gordon to fight his friends. Gordon refuses and instead starts being lazy. Airachnid then says that Matau's evil brother Bertram and Evil Ryan will do it. When the duo appear, Edward and Toby manage to hold them off. When the evil trio retreat, Edward and Toby take Gordon back to the Autobot base. Gordon recalls Rainbow Dash being lazy more than once. Ryan and Matau are confused by what Gordon said. Rainbow reminds them of the time Discord corrupted her. Toby and Edward head back to find Airachnid. Edward and Toby's corruption Edward and Toby find Airachnid but are quickly corrupted by her in the ensuing fight. Thomas comes and picks them up. They return to the Autobot base, where Edward and Toby are put in a room with the other three corruptions. As they argue, Ratchet tries desperately to keep them under control. When Thomas asks Arcee who Airachnid is, Arcee explains that Airachnid killed one of her partners once. She also explains that Airachnid too was an Autobot before she became a Decepticon. Noting that Airachnid will do anything to return to her original form, Arcee asks Matau to form a band called Matau and the Skylanders. Matau agrees and brought his friends with him Sir Daniel Fortesque, Wreck-it Ralph, Garfield, Buck The Weasel, Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx. Airachnid Betrays the Dazzlings Airachnid prepares to give the Dazzlings their powers back but then decides not to. Adagio asks Airachnid why she wont give them their powers back. Airachnid tells Adagio that she only pretended to promise them their powers back and want them for her own purposes. She then creates her own pendant and summons three robots called Machine Robos from Cybertron: Heli Robo, Military Robo and Stealth Robo. After the Dazzlings and the Machine Robos introduce themselves, Airachnid says the 3 robots will help the Dazzlings in their conquest. So, the Machine Robos show of their abilities. Bertram and Aria are impressed by the Machine Robos abilities. Twilight returns Gordon, Edward, Henry, James and Toby to normal Back at the Autobot base, Twilight prepares to use her magic to return the five Trainbots to normal. Ryan and Cody hope it will work. Twilight performs a spell and Gordon, Edward, Henry, James and Toby return to normal. Henry apologizes to Fluttershy for being so mean. Futtershy accepts Henry's apology. Thomas' Memory Lost Thomas heads off to find Airachnid but suddenly a red energy beam hits him out of nowhere. Ryan and Twilight arrived on the scene, only to see Thomas laying on the ground. Twilight asks Thomas if he is alright, only to find that Thomas doesn't recognise her. Ryan then tells Twilight that Thomas has lost his memory. They bring Thomas back to the Autobot base, where Ratchet tells them about a race of Cybertronians called Machine Robos, who's gems have not only the ability to feed off negative energy and control people they sing to but also have the ability to drain people's memories. Matau then have a idea to help Thomas regain his memory. Twilight tries to help Thomas remember the day he became a Train-Prime. Thomas says he has no idea what the word 'Train-Prime' means. Ryan then tries to help Thomas remember the time he and Twilight having adventures together. But Thomas doesn't even recognize the keyblade wielding bandicoot. Coco tells Thomas that this is her brother Crash Bandicoot. Thomas doesn't recognize any of his friends. Ryan introduces Thomas to his friends. But Thomas still doesn't recognize them. Jetfire says that the only way to restore Thomas' memory is to use the Key to Vector Sigma. Ryan, Meg, Cody, Brian the Crocodile, Jetfire and the five Emotions set off to Cybertron to find the Key to Vector Sigma. Once they arrive, a huge swarm of Scraplets attacks them. Welcome to the Show/Getting the key Meanwhile, on Earth, Airachnid leads the villains to a crowd of people. She sings Welcome to the Show with Bertram and the Machine Robos back her up. At that moment, Arcee, Matau and the Skylanders show up. They sing over Airachnid and Arcee gains an anthro-pony form. Bertram says if Matau and the Skylanders want to turn the concert into a real Battle of the Bands then they'll do it. Airachnid agrees with Bertram. Airachnid continues singing and projects a Predacon version of herself from her pendant. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Ryan manage to defeat the swarm of Scraplets using his ice and snow powers. Jetfire says the key is located in a powerful spheroid computer called Victor Sigma. They find it and grab the key. Meanwhile, on Earth, the musical battle between Airachnid and Arcee continues. Sir Dan asks how are they going to beat those villains. Matau tells his friends to keep playing music. Then, Matau vocalizes but Bertram counters with his own vocalizing. The Machine Robos and Airachnid join Bertram and eventually overpower the heroes. The microphone flew off Matau's paw and rolls towards Arcee. Matau then says to Arcee that he and his friends need her. Arcee takes her singing position and Jazz hits full volume. Arcee then begins singing. Then Matau and the Skylanders join her. Then, their combined magic creates a rainbow shockwave that weakens Airachnid, Bertram and the Machine Robos and severs their spell over the crowd, much to Bertram's disbelief. The magic of friendship builds inside Matau and his friends giving them anthro-pony forms of their own. Then, as they continue to use magic, Matau and the Skylanders create a giant Transformer projection that destroys Airachnid's Predacon projection and her pendant, thus making her unable to sing and recast her spell. The Dazzlings throw stones and pebbles at her, forcing Airachnid, Bertram and the Machine Robos to flee. The Dazzlings then depart and Matau, Arcee and the Skylanders return to the Autobot base. Thomas' Memory Restored/Happy Ending Back at the Autobot base, Ryan and the others return with the key. Plugging it into Thomas, the tank engines memory starts to come back. Suddenly, Thomas wakes up and recognizes Twilight. Twilight is happy to have her boy friend back and thanks Ryan. They all then celebrate by singing "Shake Your Tail".﻿ Trivia *Crash Bandicoot, Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Coco Bandicoot, Matau T. Monkey, Joy, Anger, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, Wreck-it Ralph, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Garfield, Buck The Weasel, Brian the Crocodile, Meg Griffin, Ryan F-Freeman, Predaking, Darksteel, Skylynx, Mordecai, Rigby, Jazz, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ironhide, Sunset Shimmer, Cody Fairbrother, Jessica Fairbrother, Kaos(Good Clone), Bertram T. Monkey, Ryan F-Freeman(Opposite), Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Diesel 10, Dr. Neo Cortex, Evil Anna, Kaos, Sunset Shimmer (Oposite), Breakdown, Knock Out, Dreadwing and Airachnid guest star in this film *The Human Mane 5, Batman(The LEGO Movie) and Sci-Twi make cameos in this film. * will work for Airachnid. * Airachnid will be hypnotized by Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna in this film. * * * * * * * * Scenes *The Dazzlings Meet Airachnid *Thomas' Train-Prime Training/Airachnid discovers Discord's corruption powers *The Return of Chaos/James' corruption *Infiltrating Airachnid's lair/Rescuing Sideswipe *The Plan to stop Airachnid/Henry's corruption *Battling Airachnid/Gordon's corruption *Edward and Toby's corruption *Airachnid Betrays the Dazzlings *Twilight returns Gordon, Edward, Henry, James and Toby to normal *Thomas' Memory Lost *Welcome to the Show/Getting the key *Thomas' Memory Restored/Happy Ending Songs *Under Our Spell - Airachnid and Bertram T. Monkey. *This Day Aria - Airachnid, Bertarm T. Monkey, Evil Anna, Diesel 10, Twivine Sparkle, Evil Ryan, Cody Fairbrother, Crash Bandicoot, Ryan F-Freeman and Meg Griffin. *Welcome to the Show - Airachnid, the Machine Robos, Bertram, Arcee, Matau and the Skylanders. *Shake Your Tail - Thomas, Twilight, Ryan and their friends. *Rainbow Rocks (Opening theme) - Thomas, Twilight, Ryan and their friends. *Better Than Ever - The Autobots and Trainbots. *Bad Counter Spell - Matau and the Skylanders. *Perfect Day For Fun - Sunset Shimmer and Cody Fairbrother. *Confrontation - Airachnid and Arcee. *Total Drama theme song *For the First Time In Forever - Airachnid and Arcee. *You'll Play Your Part - Ryan and the gang. *Awesome As I Wanna Be - Rigby, Matau and the Skylanders. *Friendship Through The Ages - Matau and the Skylanders. *What More Is Out There - Airachnid. *Battle of the Bands - Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey. *The EG Stomp - Thomas, Twilight, Ryan and their friends. *Unleash the Magic - Airachnid, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey. *The Friendship Games - Thomas, Twilight, Ryan and their friends. *Transformers: Prime theme - No one. *Let's Roll To The Rescue. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan